Talk Talk
by harmless sociopath
Summary: Irene teaches River the many different ways in which she can use her mouth, and talking is one of the many possibilities.


**What started out as a ficlet of a few paragraphs eventually evolved into this. M rated for a reason, but a fair warning: this is my first time actually writing femmeslash smut, so please be kind. **Thanks for reading!****

* * *

><p>River doesn't remember the last time she slept for this long, and when she wakes up the brightness of the room does leave her slightly disoriented. She blinks a couple of times, lifts her head and scans the room. There are a couple of things she notices right away.<p>

One: the mattress she's lying is way too soft for her liking. Two: she's definitely been in this room before. Three: she's naked. Very naked. She couldn't possibly be more naked if she tried.

Four: she is feeling rather _sore_ in certain parts of her body.

She hears someone move next to her. River sits up in the bed, clutching the sheet to her chest as it is slightly cold in the room. She smiles as the memories from previous night make their way into her mind, and with those memories her body seems to come alive again, and all of a sudden the room doesn't seem to be quite so cold anymore.

Irene is lying next to her, still fast asleep, her arms curled around the pillow. If River didn't know any better, she'd think it looks cute. But "cute" is definitely not an adjective she'd use to describe Irene Adler. Ever.

Cute also definitely wouldn't be the way to describe the things Irene did to River last night, the way Irene treated her body certainly did not fit into the category of cute things.

Even in the dim light River can see the various scratches and bruises all over her body, and she's pretty certain the marks on her upper arms happened when Irene buried her fingernails quite a bit too hard as she climaxed.

And it hurt, but it was a good hurt.

Sometimes things do tend to get out of hand between the two of them, but River not-so-secretly loves it, as long she gets the chance to give _something_ in return.

River touches her clavicle and _almost_ winces, and as she looks down she sees the bite marks. She smiles to herself as more, quite _vivid_ memories from last night come back.

The memories also bring back that familiar bodily reaction that River certainly isn't new to, the feeling between her legs and the urge to take care of the matter, but River knows better than to do that right now. She knows that Irene would be more than willing to help her, and she would probably do a better job, too.

Speaking of Irene, as River turns around to look at her again, she's shifted and her eyes are open.

"You're awake," River remarks, and she shifts slightly, dropping the part of the sheet she's been holding, and her nipples react to the temperature of the room instantly.

"And you're being very observant," Irene replies, her voice low and still sounding quite sleepy, which, granted, isn't strange since she's only just woken up.

"More than you know," River replies mysteriously.

Irene lifts her eyebrows, then smiles lazily and stretches her arms above her head, causing the sheet to slide off her body, almost completely exposing her naked form.

"Oh, hello, good morning to you too," River says, shamelessly examining all of Irene's exposed skin, her eyes scanning from Irene's neck to just under her hipbone. River senses a certain pride when she spots a darker patch of skin just above Irene's right breast, knowing that she was the one who gave her that mark, along with one or two very obvious love bites in her neck.

_And_, River thinks to herself, _along with the scratches on her perfect arse._ _The fact that I can't see them right now, doesn't mean that they're not there, because I know they are._

River pushes back the sheets, swings her legs over the side of the bed and makes her way over to pick up the clothes they dropped carelessly to the floor last night. She's stopped halfway by Irene though, who is now lying on her stomach, completely uncovered, her hands popped under her chin.

"River," she purrs, "come back to bed."

"_Why_?" River replies, and while she's talking she can actually see the red marks that go down south from the small of Irene's back, and she makes a mental note to examine that part more closely if she gets the chance.

"Don't be childish, just get back in, it's cold," Irene says, quickly losing her patience because she's grumpy and it's nine in the morning.

"Oh, is it now?"River says with feigned surprise, "and you needed me to warm you up? That's surprising, you didn't strike me as the cozy cuddly type."

"Oh, we both know that cuddling doesn't _quite_ describe what I had in mind."

"Then what did you have in mind?" River asks, the tone of her voice changing to interested, and her eyes light up with the hint of a naughty spark.

"You want me to tell you? You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Irene says, getting up from the bed as well, her hair falling around her shoulders, "you're rather more fun than I thought you'd be."

"Try me."

Irene closes in on River until their toes are literally touching, and Irene cups River's face with one hand, staring into her eyes. She moves her fingers, and her thumb is resting on River's closed lips, a sign that River shouldn't say a word.

"I would lead you back to bed," Irene starts, her voice soft and seductive, "I'd push you down on the bed so your head hits the pillow. Then," she continues, moving her hand from River's cheek to her shoulder, moving down, and River takes in a sharp breath as Irene uses both hands to cup her breasts. "I'd straddle your waist, because even though you often pretend you want to be on top, you secretly love it to be dominated, don't you? Yes, you're a good girl. A good girl that happens to be _very_ naughty at times. I'd kiss you, biting your lips, but as soon as you'd open your mouth, I'd retreat. I'd use my mouth to mark the spots I've missed yesterday, to mark you as _mine_ once again. I'd kiss your neck, lick your clavicle and move down, kissing each one of your breasts, because I love the way you're never able to hold back your moans as my tongue flicks over your nipples."

River doesn't say a word, and the only thing she notices doing is breathing, as she's completely mesmerized by the words coming out of the other woman's mouth. Irene's voice is smooth with a raw edge, and it's almost as though she is speaking a different language. River's trying her hardest not to close her eyes or make any noises, but the way Irene is playing with words and playing with _her_ makes it rather hard for River to concentrate. It's almost as though the words aren't words, but it feels like they are actually happening, as though Irene is genuinely doing those things to her body right there and then.

As Irene continues, River knows that this was only the beginning, and she braces herself for whatever is yet to come, but she knows any resistance is futile. And River knows that Irene notices how aroused she is, because she has that smile on her face that only shows up when one of her plans is working.

"I wouldn't go down directly," Irene continues, moving her hands down over River's sides, coming to rest on her hips. "I'd try to cover as much of your skin as possible, leaving a trail with my tongue, biting the skin here and there," she softly touches the skin just below River's navel with one finger before moving her hands back into place, "I'd take some extra time to touch your hipbones, because I love your hipbones, and I know it drives you crazy because you want my mouth somewhere else. I'd just smile against your skin, and tell you to be patient."

River has subconsciously started to bite her lip, and her hands have covered Irene's, pressing hers into the skin.

"I'd make my way to where you want me the most, agonizingly slowly, and when I'd get there, I'd hover for a bit, not touching yet. But my breath is enough to make you writhe, but I'd steady you with my hands on your hips, and you'd moan loudly in surprise when I finally move and my tongue touches your clit."

"Oh god," River whispers, no longer able to hold back any of the noises and incoherent words that had been hiding in her mouth.

"Hush now," Irene says, her voice remarkably steady and calm, "I'd move my tongue in a circle, touching it _over_ _and over_ again, before focusing on the right side, because I know that is your soft spot. Don't even think I haven't notice that high pitched noise that comes out of your mouth whenever I touch that part of your clit, whether it's with my tongue or with my fingers. I love those noises, and I remember them all whenever I touch _myself_ at night when you're not there to do it for me," Irene continues, and River notices that Irene's starting to emphasize certain words, a sign that she's getting more and more aroused as well.

"I'd nudge your legs further apart, and slowly bury _one_, and then _two_ fingers inside of you, curling them slightly, pulling them back, _over_ and _over_ again," Irene whispers, "bury them _deeper_ and _deeper _inside of you. With my fingers I'd try to find that _one spot_ that makes your toes curl and your back arch. You'd let out a loud moan and clutch my hair in your hands, _pulling_ it, telling me not to stop, _begging_ me to go on. I wouldn't stop, I'd use my tongue and my fingers to bring you closer to the edge, closer, _so close_, and then you'd _come_, clenching around my fingers, your head thrown back, my name spilling over your lips. I'd pull back, looking up, and smile while I use my tongue to clean my fingers, tasting you once again. Your chest would be heaving, and you'd smile back at me."

River stares blankly into Irene's eyes, and she nods.

"Yes," River whispers with a voice that doesn't quite sound like her own, "yes, I would."

"And then," Irene says, leaning in to kiss River's neck, letting her lips rest there for a couple of seconds, "if you'd be ready for another round, I'd be in need of some relief as well, and I'm sure we could bring those handcuffs of yours to good use."

"Well then," River says, and while trying to control her breath, she takes a step back and holds out her hand, "what are you waiting for?"

Irene smiles a genuine smile, and takes River's hand, leading her to the bed, "I knew you would like that."


End file.
